


Not Quite Casablanca

by helsinkibaby



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: 1_million_words, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2627756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of all the pizza joints in all the world, she had to walk in to mine."<br/>JJ meets up with her one night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Casablanca

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to "if mornings echoes say we've sinned"

Turning off the light in her office, JJ knows two things for sure - number one, she's the last one here again. Number two, after the case files she's just been reading, preparing for the next case, tomorrow morning's briefing, there is no point going home because she's not going to sleep. She's also starving, having read right through what normal people would consider dinner time - what she wouldn't give to have Spence's reading prowess - so she's not surprised when her car takes her to a place she knows well. 

The Moondance diner serves, quite simply, the best pizza JJ's ever found in Washington. Which isn't the only reason she loves it, because the red vinyl seats, the jukebox in the corner, the bright lights and the cheesy decor remind her of the diner in East Allegheny where she and her soccer buddies used to hang out. She can sit there, have a slice of pizza and remember a time when things seemed simpler - even if now it's washed down with a beer instead of a soft drink. 

The ding of the bell as she pushes open the door makes her smile and she walks to the counter, slides onto a stool and studies the menu, purely a formality. She's all ready to order when a voice that is definitely not the waitress's gets her attention. 

"Of all the pizza joints in all the world... she had to walk into mine."

She freezes just for a second, because the voice is familiar, too familiar, bringing back memories of one night a couple weeks ago, of his hands and his lips and the way he made her feel. 

Swivelling the stool, she sees Mr Dark and Handsome - Matt, she reminds herself - sitting in a booth, smiling over at her. "Yours?" she parries, hoping her hesitation hadn't shown on her face, hoping her fair skin wasn't betraying her with a blush. "I don't see your name on a sign."

She's teasing and he smiles, lifts one shoulder in an easy shrug. "Figure of speech," he says, motioning to the seat across from him. "Care to join me?"

Once again, she freezes.

Once again, it's only for a second. 

She's sitting across from him when the waitress takes her order. He orders a coffee instead of another beer and they make small talk that should be awkward but isn't. He's still got a smile that could light up half a city block and JJ finds herself going through all the reasons in her head that is a bad idea. 

One night stands, even those that repeat in the morning, are called that for a reason. 

But when he reaches across the table, covers her hand with his, a shiver goes down her spine that makes her forget about reason entirely. 

Later on that night, back at his place, he does the same thing. 


End file.
